tommy_robbins_and_the_underground_robberyfandomcom-20200213-history
Harvey Jones
Sir Harvey Alexander Jones (26 May 1901 - 21 January 1978) was an English football football player and manager, who managed Stokes United between 1941 and 1973. He is widely regarded as one of the greatest managers of all time. His managerial records and longevity at the helm of Stokes United are surpassed only by Markus Ferguson . Before going into management, Jones was a player for one of Stokes United rivals, The Red Lions. During his time on Lions, Jones played in two FA Cup Finals, winning one of them. His career ended in 1923, when The Red Lions resigned. After this Jones managed a few undiscovered football teams, until 1941, when he became manager of Stokes United. In a total of 32 years with the club, he won 12 trophies. Biography Jones was born to Samuel and Ellen Jones in Farnham, Surrey, England. When he was born the doctor told his mother that "a talent has come into this house today". Jones' father was a miner and was shot during the First World War, and was killed during the Second World War. Playing career Club career Aged 19, Jones signed for The Red Lions on a one-year contract worth £5 per week on 12 March 1920, with the provision for him to leave at the end of the deal if he still wished to emigrate to the United States. He decided to stay and made his debut for Lions on 2 August 1921, more than 18 months after his first signing, when he played at inside left in a 2-1 win at home to Stokes City in the First Division. He made 12 more appearances for Lions that season, all at inside forward, scoring five goals in the process. During the 1921-23 season, Lions manager John Hodge decided that Jones' talents could be better exploited from the half-back line, with Jones' playing the right-half role. During that season, Lions played against Stokes United, who after losing to, Lions manager decided to resign and the team never played again. After The Red Lions had resigned, Jones coached many non-league teams throughout Surrey and London, before being offered to manage Stokes United in 1940, by Eddie Mangnall. Arrival and early days at Stokes United Jones was appointed manager at Old Bailey on 5 September 1941. He was initally worried that many of the players, such as Craig Johnson, Charlie Myers and Brian Robson were drinking too much and was "depressed" by their level of fitness, but he managed to increase the players discipline and United climbed up the table to finish the season in 12th playing, having been 22nd (third from bottom) when he took over. He was to become the first successful manager, who brought a major trophy to the club. With the two First Division titles, one FA Cup and two Charity Shield trophies, he remains the second most successful manager at the club. He started his management at Stokes United in on 12 October 1941.